Phantom of the Opera: Fruba Style
by darkblinds
Summary: COMPLETE: The last chapter has been posted. This is a cross between Fruits Basket and Phantom of the Opera. Please enjoy!
1. The Opera House

**Author's note**:There are many more characters but I don't either remember them or know how and when to put them into the story. Also since I don't know all the characters of Phantom of the Opera I'll be using the fruits basket character's names, you see I just get the plot of Phantom of the Opera I have no clue on anything else like people's names. Anyway I hope to get this story done in 7 chapters, no more no less.

Well I thought to myself why don't i just get this over with, cuz I'm going on a trip tommorow and i might not have access to a computer 'til Monday, gasp, so i might, if this goes well, come home to a bunch of reviews. Oh yeah i need someone to tell me what's the name of their school, you know the one the sohmas and tohru go to.

(Man almost forgot this) **Disclaimer: **me no own fruba or Phantom of the Opera

* * *

PHANTOM OF THE OPERA: Fruba style

Main Characters:

Christine- Tohru

Rahol- Yuki

Phantom- Kyo

Two new owners of the opera- Ayame and Shigure

Arrogant opera singer- Akito

Christine's friend- Hana

Director /Christine's friend's mom- Uo

Music Conductor- Hatori

Curtain Boy- Hatsuharu

Christine's dead father- Tohru's late mother

Chapter 1

'_I remember it faintly sometimes and clearly at others,' said the old Yuki. The opera house was a place full of life and entertainment, now it's nothing but a run down old place, home of the spiders and cobwebs. Some say it wouldn't have happened if she didn't receive any part in the play, though some say it was always meant to be. I myself don't know which would have been better. Though I do wish it was all a dream than a living nightmare. Though I can tell you it, (whisper) I can tell you it …' _

Flashback

In a busy town, posters were up for the Kayame Theater's next production, the great Akito was to perform; everyone had their tickets ready to go, and truly wished to see another vivacious show.

Yet as busy as it was in town the theater was much more. Since crafts, dancers, actors, etc, had to be sorted out.

'Come dancers, are you ready?'

'Come Tohru,' said Hanajima to her friend, taking her hand she led her friend to the stage.

'Okay people this is the last rehearsal before the show tonight, I want this to be perfection,' said Uotani firmly.

They all gathered on stage, when the main actor came stomping on to the stage with her shin in the air above.

'Are we ready yet? I've been waiting for soooo long,' said Akito in a whinny voice.

_We were waiting for you_, thought the rest of the crew.

'Yes, we are,' replied Uo.

The practice went well up until the part where crafts were brought on, during which Akito's snooty operatic voice filled the entire place. The conductor, Hatori, was having a troubled time keeping the orchestra in tune, playing the right notes and everything. As the ballet reached it's end there seemed to be more trouble progressing. Soon everyone was rushing to his or her parts, and even though the front seemed to go very graceful, the back had some difficulty. Akito then suddenly finished her part very, very loudly. Everyone froze with a smile.

'Bravo, bravo everyone,' Mr. Kasuma came up. 'Well you have all heard rumors that I have been selling portions of the theater away, I am here to say that they all true, here are you new owners of the theater, Mr. Shigure Sohma and Mr. Ayame Sohma.'

'Oh yes, you all were good, especially you madam,' Shigure said with a bow to Akito.

She nodded.

'Ahhh…. Yes madam,' Ayame said turning to Uo, 'Will you show us around.'

'Of course,' said Uo. 'The rest of you work on your parts, separately then we'll try putting it together again.

Tohru and Hana then went with the rest of the dancers. Uo and the new owners went around the theater. Uo showed them the front, the back, and each and every part in the play. Then they came to the dancers.

'Ahhh… they're all so beautiful,' said Shigure wide eyed, mouth open.

'Um, yes, and the one with the dark hair is my daughter.'

As the dancers did different positions the two men caught the eye of another young lady.

'Who is that young lady standing?' ask Ayame.

'Why that's Tohru Honda.'

'She isn't at any relation with Kyoko Honda is she?'

'Yes she is, the only child of her.'

'Yes, that woman was a great actor indeed.'

She then showed them some more of the place and it's general features, until it came for the operetta to continue in its next practice of the performance. Just like before it was a little chaotic in the back, but this time it seemed a little bit more graceful, and just like last time Akito's voice was loud.

Suddenly an entire curtain fell upon her. A dark figure then retreated into the shadows.

'Ahhh!' screamed Akito.

The whole stage gasped.

'What on earth was that?' demanded Ayame.

'That was the Phantom,' said Uo.

'The Phantom?'

'You mean the mysterious phantom of the opera?' asked Shigure, 'Why everyone knows that's all just a myth.'

'No he's real.'

'What happened?' Yuki asked coming into the theater.

'Oh everyone this is my brother Yuki, charming isn't he?' said Ayame proud.

Yuki gave a tiny smile.

Kamuza, who was still there, step up to him and offer to show him around, so the youth wouldn't have to worry.

Murmurs went around the stage.

'Did you see him Tohru?' questioned Tohru.

'Yes, I use to know him. Back when my mother was alive we were soul mates,' Tohru said, giving him another look. 'He probably forgot me.'

They glanced at him again as he walked away. 'He used to call me pudding,' she said. The two girls giggled.

Then came an envelope that fluttered down from above.

'What is it?' asked Ayame.

'It's a note from the Phantom, he says that Madam Akito is disturbing his peace and that his monthly wage of 6000 is due.'

'6,000!' proclaimed Shigure and Ayame together.

'Who does he think he is?' Ayame demanded. 'What work does he perform around here? What are his duties?'

'Well he's been here for a very long time.'

'That's no excuse.'

'It is if he harms the opera tonight as he did a moment ago.'

Akito was trying to stand up when all of a sudden the heel to her shoe snapped.'

'THAT'S IT!' she screamed. ' I am not going to perform in this play, not when it's this crazy! Or if we have some lunatic running around.'

With that she stomped away. Shigure and Ayame fled with her pleading for her not to go, but she turned around and screamed no.

'Well that's it,' said Shigure. 'We don't have the star of the show any more, and on our first opera owning the theater.'

Uo then came forward, 'Tohru can play the part, she been singing for a very long time.'

'Oh really?' said Shigure with some interest. 'How long have you been training?'

'For seven years,' replied Tohru in a soft voice.

'And who is your teacher?'

'Well I've never actually knew his name…'

Ayame then gave Shigure a look.

'Go ahead Tohru, sing,' urged Uo.

Tohru gave a nervous look.

Ayame then said 'I don't know…'

'Quiet,' Shigure admonished. 'Go ahead Tohru, sing.'

Tohru stepped up, opened her mouth, and a lovely voice flowed from her. Before she knew it she was singing the main part in the opera.


	2. Tohru

**Author's note:** Hey! Thanks a million to those of you who reviewed; I nearly choked my sister to death in happiness. Then she told me to back off, so I went around the house spinning in the air, hugging myself.

**To the reviewers**: Yea, I'm glad I can make the plot easy to follow, but it's not word to word correct, why when I forget something I just make it up- but this is pretty much how it goes. And yeah, fruit baskets and phantom of the opera go well together, I'd explain more why but that'd just ruin the plot, I'll tell ya later though andI'm glad you like the beginning.

**Disclaimer: **Nope can't say I own Phantom of the Opera or Fruba, cuz if I owned Phantom of the Opera I think I would be dead, if I owned Fruba I'll be rich and happy, which I'm not. (Well I'm happy, at least happy enough to live on.)

* * *

Phantom of the Opera 

Chapter 2.

Yuki traveled on his white stallion. He was a talented rider, yet his brother called him reckless. He was riding to make it to his brother and cousin's first show. Of course he wasn't late or anything, he just enjoyed the thrill of riding.

He reached the place properly, and headed for his seat on the balcony. He was greatly entertained through out the show, until it hit him that he knew a certain someone.

'Is that Tohru?' he said to himself.

'It is,' answering his own question. 'It's been so long since I have seen her, I can't believe she's here.'

He stood up from his seat, still watching Tohru sing, and then left to go see her behind the stage.

At the same time the phantom left into another secret passage way. This caught the eye of the curtain boy. Hatusharu stood up to get a better view but nothing was there.

Tohru slowly finished her song and the audience gave a round of applause for the new comer. Tohru was very happy and thankful for the opportunity. She then retreated to a chapel to give her respects to her beloved mother.

'Tohru,' said Hana, coming in. 'Everyone is looking for you, you did so beautiful in the opera.'

'Thank you Hana,' said Tohru to her friend. 'But, you see I have to say thank you to my biggest helper, my mother.'

'I understand she was always very kind, and helpful.'

'No you don't understand she still is, she's the one giving me my voice lessons.'

'Tohru don't be silly, your mother can't be giving you your lessons, she dead.'

'Then who is?'

' I don't know. I always thought you were born with such a beautiful voice.'

'Well, my mom said you always have an Angel of Music watching you.'

'Tohru, I don't think there's an Angel of Music here,' Hana said taking Tohru to the door, leading her to her chambers.

'There is…someone, I know it, Hana.'

'Maybe there is someone, Tohru, but… well, I don't see it possible. But maybe.'

'Tohru!' exclaimed Uo. 'Come in, there are people every where trying to get to you.'

She then took Tohru in, and told Hana to head up to her quarters.

Once inside she gave Tohru a hug.

'You were wonderful.'

'Thank you.'

'Yes, well, you don't have to thank me for anything, just keep yourself comfortable for now, I have to go clear up the stage.' Uo said heading for the door. 'Oh, and Tohru there is a gentleman coming to see you.'

'Thank Miss Uotani,' after she left she took a picture of her mother and said, 'well mom I made it.'

_Somewhere else._

'I saw him tonight!'

Hanajima entered into a room full of squealing girls. The curtain boy was they're frightening them with tales of the Phantom. She went into the small changing room in the corner, yet it didn't keep any of the sounds of squealing away.

'You know what he is? A monster,' said Hatsuharu. 'And if any of you are alone in the theater at night, he will swing from a curtain rope and snatch you.' While talking he went up to a young dancer and snatched the air in front of her, she screamed and clutched the hold of an older dancer. The other dancer laughed.

'Though if you ever see his face, you will always see a mask, a mask covering his left side,' Hatsuharu voice came down to a whisper, and the dancers all crept close to him to hear. 'Because under his left side is-'

'That's enough out of you Hatsuharu,' Uo said gripping Hatsu ear. 'Now coming into the dancers quarters when you were suppose to be tending the curtains is a great offence of it's own, yet coming here telling them tales of nonsense at an hour like this.'

She then squeezed his ear harder; he started to make noises of pain. Uo then lead him out and shouted something else at him. The director came back in and snapped at the rest of the dancers, 'Now I want you all in bed right now, rather than listening to lies like that.'

Hana watched as her mother marched out the door, and then retired to her bed.

_Somewhere else._

Tohru heard a knock at the door.

'Come in,' she said thinking it was Uo.

'You did very well tonight, Miss Honda,' came the voice by the door.

Tohru then remembered Uo saying that a gentleman was coming to see her; she smiled and turned.

'Yuki!'

'I thought you wouldn't remember me.'

'It's funny how you say that, cause I thought it would be the other way around.'

Yuki gave a little laugh.

'You've grown Tohru, it was almost yesterday when we were at my little garden, and you would always make delicious treats.'

'And Leek soup,' said Tohru with a smile.

Yuki smiled back, and took Tohru's hand into his own.

'Yes, and leek soup. Tohru you sang like and angel tonight, it was beautiful.'

'Well,' Tohru laughed. 'There's always an Angel of Music nearby training me.'

'Of course,' said Yuki, not truly listening, but glazing at Tohru.

Suddenly Yuki felt as if something was watching them, he looked behind him to find nothing unusual.

'Is something wrong?' asked Tohru.

'No, it's nothing,' said Yuki with a little uncertainty in his voice, which went undetected by Tohru.

'Well Tohru,' Yuki said in a more confident voice. 'I hope you have a peaceful rest this evening.'

'Thank you, Yuki.'

They both smiled at each other, Yuki then left Tohru's chambers and started to leave.

Tohru striped out of her gown from the show, and hanged it neatly in the closet. She soon switched into her white night gown.

Outside her door a black figure locked Tohru in her chambers, from the far corner Uo watched silently.

Tohru was about to go to sleep, when she started to hear singing. This was the Angel who she was trying to explain to Hana. Whenever Tohru was alone this voice would sing to her and tell her to sing back, slowly without knowing it improved Tohru's voice.

'_Tohru, my dear, you were so lovely. A shinning star in front of me_,' the voice sang.

'_Where are you, Angel of Music, show your face to me_,' she sang back.

'_I am here, all around, everywhere you go I'm there_,' he sang back.

Tohru didn't have any clue where his voice was coming from; his voice came from every angle. 'But show yourself to me,' she whispered.

'Come look into the mirror,' he said.

_Meanwhile._

Yuki was walking down the steps from the crews' corridors when it struck him he should have asked Miss Honda out for lunch. He then turned back and walked to Tohru's room. He knocked; he then started hearing music from the other side.

'Tohru? Tohru is everything all right in there?' his voice started getting louder. He started banging on the door. 'Tohru!' he shouted.

On the other side of the door, Tohru looked into the mirror and saw the phantom. He was dressed in black, yet it was his face that captured her attention. Half of his face was covered with a white mask, the other half seemed of a normal man with red hair. He didn't seem as frightening as tales were of him, he didn't wasn't scary, almost handsome. His figure move, she could no longer see him, only a hand.

'Come with me Tohru,' he said.

He was then singing, at the same time Yuki was banging at the door, but Tohru could not hear him.

He's offering me his hand, thought Tohru. She started to reach for it. Soon she was being pulled through the mirror by the Phantom.


	3. Phantom

**Author's note**: Sorry that i took so long, but i've been busy, but summer is almost here and i'll finish this story then. why you might even get chapter 4 next sunday, cuz school's out next thursday.

**To the reviewers**: I'm glad you like the story. Fruba and Phantom are a great combo. Sorry cat-eyed princess that you were to busy to do the story, but you see i was to busy too, and i still did it but with a cost. Secret- i hope you're happy, i put more detail in the beginning but you can see the scenes becoming shorter, the more you read. To all the other reviewers,let's play a game, i'm going to write a series of things i would say to you, but i won't write your name. you have to find the most reasonable thing i would say to your review. here goes: 1)ahh.. doh! 2)thanks 3) speak english, you weirdo 4) i updated

**Disclaimer**:other than the game thingy above, i don't own anything here, unless their authors come to me and sell me their stories for 2 cents. i know they are worth much more, but unlike all of you i don't have two nickels to rub together. (what's this? a dollar! i got a dollar, i got a dollar, i got a dollar, hey,hey, hey!)

* * *

Chapter 3.

The phantom swept Tohru's feet off the floor of her chambers, Tohru's eyes widened as she went through the mirror, which she had never done before and didn't know how she was doing it now. She stepped to the other side and found herself in a dark narrow stone hallway; the ground was covered with water, while torches on the wall, lit up the dark wet place.

She was led to a large corridor.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked.

'Down to my dungeon,' he said.

'Oh.'

He led her through a winding passageway, which seemed to get bigger. Soon they were right at, what looked like an indoor lake. You couldn't see an end, for there was darkness covering it up. There was a little boat on their side of the lake.

'Get in,' said the Phantom in a husky voice.

Tohru didn't know what else she could do, so she did as he said.

'Sing,' he said as he pushed them away from stone they were on and into the lake.

Tohru was confused by his request remained baffled.

'Sing he said again.'

The young woman then opened her mouth and started on some random notes. Her voice was pure; it was clear and crisp, without a single flaw.

'Sing.'

Tohru's voice soon became louder and up a few notes. The more she sang the more he demanded more, until they reached the entrance to the Phantom's layer. Tohru's voice then met her highest note. The Phantom then stop rowing the boat, he jumped to the surface and pulled Tohru in. Then he reached out and gave Tohru his hand.

'Come, Tohru, this is my abode.'

The Phantom snapped his fingers, and candles lighted up. Tohru looked around, it was an entire place filled with music, filled with a few colorful garments, lightening the dark stone chamber. From the platform where she got off from the boat, she went up the stairs. On her left there were more stairs that lead up to enormous organ, that seemed to be a mess at a moment for there was sheet music all around, the dressers had music piled on it. And if it wasn't music that was lying around, it was sketches of Tohru. Tohru tilted her head as if to get a better view. On the right side of the stairs she just went up, there seem to be two more rooms, and a random curtain. Candles were everywhere. It was a lovely place; Tohru thought to herself, it just needed some cleaning and decorations.

'Tohru the second I heard you sing I knew that we were suppose to meet, to be here, together.'

'Then why didn't you come to me sooner?'

'Because I didn't get a chance, but now I have trained you voice to perfection,' he said. 'You are perfection.'

'Well I don't know about that…'

The phantom wasn't listening he just took her hand to show her his drawings of her. His cape fluttered in the air. Tohru thought to herself that he was more handsome in motion than when he was standing still, like when they were at the mirror, back at Tohru's chambers.

As Tohru followed him her nightgown dragged behind her. The phantom noticed, she wasn't wearing any jewelry, and she had taken off everything in her hair, yet in her long white nightgown alone, her face glowed. For years he would admire his drawings of her, but now that she was here right in front of him, his drawings were nothing.

'Are these pictures of me?' she asked amazed.

'Well, yes,' said the Phantom in a soft voice.

'They're beautiful!' she exclaimed.

'Not as beautiful as you,' he said. Tohru turned to him puzzled.

'I have watched you grow from the day you came here, and everyday your beauty excelled.'

They both glazed at each other, the phantom was lost in Tohru's eyes, her beauty, Tohru was just generally lost, but she too could feel he had love for her, and she wanted to give him her love as well.

Tohru blinked. The memorized phantom then remembered something else he wanted to show Tohru.

'I have something else I want you to see.'

He led her to the curtain and lifted open. Tohru walked past him to see what it was. There she a life size doll of herself, with the same hair and everything, except for one thing she was in a wedding dress. Tohru's eyes widen.

She fainted.

The Phantom caught her, picked up her legs, and carried her to a bedroom with a large pearl shaped bed.

'Sleep, my love,' he whispered.

_Somewhere else._

Yuki realized that there was nothing he could do to get to Tohru. The music that he once heard had stopped playing a while ago. He knew he had to get the key.Yuki ran as quickly as he could to find someone with the keys. Suddenly he bumped into Uo.

'Yuki, what's the matter?' she asked concerned.

'The door to Miss Honda's room is locked.'

Uo looked at him, he was breathing heavily and his face was slightly red.

'And she's not responding,' he said after taking another deep breath.

'OK then,' said Uo, 'let's go see what's wrong.'

They started out at a steady pace, but Yuki's concern made him speed up. Soon both wererushing towards Tohru's door.

Yuki's silver hairbrushed against his face, why isn't Tohru responding, he thought to himself. Perhaps she wasn't in her room, and the door locked behind her. Yet if that were the case, she would have come back from where ever she was. Though that didn't explain the strange music Yuki heard. It went and came like a train you had to stop for. Yuki had a bad feeling something was wrong, and it was spreading, because Uo started getting it to. Uo's hair was pinned up usually when she was working at the opera house, though now she was practically running with Yuki it had fallen down, she soon had to pick up her long back dress for her legs to keep up with Yuki.

They came to the door and Uo got out her keys for Yuki as she caught up her breath. Yuki didn't know which key it was and it didn't seem Uo was at any point of telling at the moment.

He tried one key; put it in, twisted it- no it didn't turn.

'Err...'

He tried another one. The door opened. Yes! Yet walking inside there wasn't anything to be happy of anymore. The room was…empty( as in there was no Tohru).

Everything was neat, that being Tohru's way, but Yuki notice something. He looked at her bed, the sheet were lifted, as if she was about to get inside her bed. What was that music he heard? That must have distracted her.

'The Phantom,' whispered Uo behind him.

Yuki's eyes open. Of course!

He turned around to face Uo, 'Ms., we have to find her.'

'Sorry Yuki but we have another play in two days; we don't have time to look for her, though I'll search for her on my own.'

Yuki turn away in anger, then turn back to and said, 'Yes I will look for her, too.'

Uo nodded, 'I'll tell your brother and cousin.'

She left. Yuki sat down and put his head in his hand. _Where are you Tohru? _

_Some other time. Some other place._

Tohru opened her eyes. She found herself in a pearl shaped silver bed with red sheets. It was very comfortable. As she looked around, she noticedthe room was poorly designed; it was as if someone just hanged fabric everywhere.

She then heard an organ playing, she followed the music, and it led her to the phantom. He looked very concentrated. He turned to her, smiled. I wonder what's under the mask, Tohru asked herself. She gently touched his face, his smile grew, and her hands went to his mask. Without much understanding, she started to take off his mask to see what lied under it.

Suddenly he snapped.

He jumped up, putting the mask back where it was, and cursed.

'Why the damn do you have to see under there? What the hell were you doing? What were you thinking? You think you can just take it off? Do you know what's under it?' he shouted at Tohru.

Tohru was terrified; her eyes were wide blue oceans.

The phantom saw her sensitive heart and returned back to normal.

'It's okay, just don't do it again. Come, I'll take you back. People will wonder where you went to.But if I let you go, you have to come back on your own will.'

"I promise."

Tohru was still terrified by him, but still trusted him. He had returned her back to the mirror he had taken her from. Tohru watched how he departed. He came close, took something out of his cape, it was a rose.

'Here, take this to remember me.'

He turned around and was about to disappear.

'Wait,' the phantom stopped.

'What's your name?' Tohru asked.

The Phantom considered it.

'Kyo, my name is Kyo,' and vanished.

_Somewhere else._

'Miss Akito, please wait!'

Akito stopped to see the two men pursuing her.

Ayame and Shigure caught their breath when she stopped.

'Yes Miss Akito we were wondering if you would like the part of the lead in the next play, Carmen was it?' asked Ayame.

'No I believe it's something else,' Shigure corrected him.

'Well what ever it is-'

'Isn't that Tohru there?' Akito cut him.

'Well the funny thing is she got captured by the Phantom.'

'Speaking about him, is he going to throw another curtain on me?'

'No,' Shigure assured her, 'we have the curtain boy watching out for that.'

'Pleeeeease come,' begged Ayame.

Akito thought about it awhile. She wasn't finish thinking when she saw both of them on their knees hugging her.

'Pleeeeease,' they both begged together.

'Fine,' she said. 'But nothing, _nothing_ can interrupt it.'

'Of Course,' Shigure and Ayame said in a soldier like manner.

_Somewhere else._

Once Uo heard of the news that Madam Akito was playing the lead for the next play, she went to the lead's chambers, which were once Tohru's, to make it ready for her.

She walked up to the door, unlocked it and came in.

To her surprise Tohru was there.

'Tohru!'

'Uo!'

They exchanged hugs.

'Tohru, Yuki and I have been looking all over for you, we wanted everyone to, but the next play is in two days, so no one had time to. You're going to have to do a dancer's part, because Madam Akito has the lead part.'


	4. Yuki

**A/N: **ok i know you all want ot kill me for not updating sooner but...whatever. This is my favorite chapter, unless i can do better becuz i really didn't edit, and hatsuharu fans...sorry, Kyo did it (points to Kyo)

Kyo: YOU MADE ME!

cough...yeah so...

**To my great reviewers**-

Auron's Fan: I hope you had a good night's rest...thanks

majorkyofan : I updated, I updated!

Aria's star: Yeah, I progress with making Ayame and Shigure funny- i'm not the best at it but one day i will be (dreamy eyes; kyo coughs in the background)

Kato Shingetsu: If Tohru Honda won't give up, I won't either- it's inspirations from reviewers like you that make me go on (tear)

**Disclaimer**: you know, why does everyone do this? if we all know we don't own furba, why do we have to write this? why don't they make it easier on us and have the people who do own stuff say they do?

Kyo: just shut up! She doesn't own Fruba!I'm never doing this again!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day Yuki paid Tohru a visit.

He entered the dancers' quarters. Tohru was fortunately the only girl in the room. Tohru spotted him, put down her clothes; she was in her costume for dress rehearsal. She quickly walked up to him and they exchanged hugs.

'Tohru, how are you?'

'Yuki, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? I mean after the Phantom's attack…'

'Kyo didn't attack me!'

'Kyo? Who's Kyo?'

'The Phantom. He's very kind, I think he's just lonely.'

Yuki didn't care, Kyo, Phantom, what ever his name was, if he came close to Tohru again…

Tohru saw Yuki thinking and decided to change the topic.

'Well, Yuki is this the first time you came into the dancers' quarters?'

Yuki blinked, he realized Tohru had asked a question about the room.

'Yes, I believe so,' looking around, Yuki noticed a bunch of bunk beds all around; at the end he saw a bathroom. He suddenly blushed for being in a room intended for women. 'Um…Miss Honda…ah (he was still blushing a little so he had a little trouble talking to her) why are you here?'

'Well since I wasn't here when we started practice for the next play, I wasn't able to get a lead role. That went to Madam Akito, she's a wonderful actress-'

Yuki coughed.

'Excuse me, my asthma. Continue.'

'Well, the room you saw me in last was the lead role's room, I was very lucky to be there, now she has it.'

'And you'll be there again.'

It was Tohru's turn to blush. 'Well…I don't know about that.'

'I do,' said Yuki in a calm but confident voice.

He was near the door, gesturing that he was to leave; he turned to face Tohru once again.

'Tohru good luck in the play,' he said with a smile, then in a soothing voice he said, 'Be safe.'

Then he left.

_In the Future_

_'Ready, sir?' asked his driver._

_'Yes,' said the old man, as he sat comfortable in his carriage. He looked out its window, and there an aged woman stood. She was in a long black dress; similar to the one her mother wore back in the past. Her hair was put back into a bun as well, just like her mother's._

_As the coach left, and slowly became farther and farther away, the woman whispered, 'Yuki, take my prayers too.' She nodded and left to go back inside the building._

_Sometimes I pondered to myself, was that all I could do for her? Just say 'be safe'? It made me furious to know that I was to weak to protect her from all that was to happen, thought the old man as he was driven away._

_The Past_

The next day arrived, and the theater was performing its best play. Everyone knew it to perfection, so no one actually cared that it was going to be done in such short notice after the last play. Business was going well so it was good to keep going at what you were at, to make more of a profit. There was no true need to practice the play, other than the rehearsal the day before, since everyone knew their parts, and the fact that they would rehearse parts of the play when there was nothing going on in the theater.

Actors were ready, equipment was ready, and Madam Akito was annoying everyone in the background kissing her pet poodle.

There were flocks of people coming in. It was going to be a full house.

'AHH yes! Shigure we are going to get a lot tonight,' Ayame sang. 'I can almost feel the money!'

'No, Ayame, that's me,' Yuki said. Ayame then let go of Yuki's hand, and Yuki pulled away.

'Well, you are right about that, Ayame, today's going to be a big one,' Shigure agreed.

'As long as you two don't blow it,' Yuki said quietly to himself, walking away. Shigure and Ayame then looked at him confused.

'Shall we see how the dancers are doing?' Shigure suggested after he was gone.

'Oh yes!' exclaimed Ayame with stars in his eyes.

_Later on_

The play was a humorous one, filled with nonsense and little men going after blossomed women, which made everyone laugh except two audience members. Yuki was with his brothers in the balcony, while Kyo sat above in the curtain boy's audience view of the stage, neither was enjoying it.

_They say this is the theater's best performance?_ Yuki pondered to himself.

_This isn't the play, this is how they are,_ Kyo thought.

Then Madam Akito came in for her big scene, Yuki rolled his eyes, but Kyo on the other hand had plans for her. He stood up on his feet and lean in towards Akito's voice; he stretched his hand to her then closed it, and just like that her voice was gone. Akito held her throat and tried to sing, but she got was a soft screech. The crowd laughed. Though this made Akito furious. She stormed off stage and got a glass of water from her servant, chugged it down, marched right back on stage and tried to sing again. Yet the same thing again, Kyo stole her voice again and fiddle with it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some one starring at him. Hatsuharu saw him.

He left through a door that blended right into the ceiling, and you could have never have seen it, unless you were next to it. So when he did this, Hatsuharu was completely confused, until he came up to the place the phantom just was. At the same time Kyo left, Akito got her voice, obviously he couldn't focus on tormenting her and escaping from the curtain boy at he at the same time.

Hatsuharu follow Kyo, he lead him right above the stage, where the play was being performed. Hatsuharu ran after the phantom, yet didn't seem to catch up to him, he was obviously in better shape. Soon they found themselves at opposite ends, if Hatsuharu went left, Kyo would go right, and if he went right Kyo would gesture to go the other direction. Finally the phantom became tired of their game of tag, he grabbed a curtain rope and swung over to the curtain boy. Hatsuharu froze a second but a second was all Kyo needed, because Kyo grabbed the rope and wrapped it around Hatsuharu's neck, and started pulling it tighter. The curtain boy struggled, though the phantom's superior strength won in the end.

Akito was definitely doing better now that her voice came back, she was singing, while the dancers were dancing behind her, though she knew that all eyes were on her.

Suddenly a body came from above. It took everyone a second to realize it was dead, the women screamed, and the entire crew and audience rushed for the exits, all except two.

'Tohru, Tohru, where are you going?' Yuki shout to her, as they ran against the crowds.

'We have to find him, the phantom. This is my entire fault,' she said in her worried voice.

'Tohru, this man is insane, he just killed someone back there.'

'Yuki you don't understand, if I came back earlier, for the main part Kyo wouldn't have ruined it.'

'I don't think that's why he did it.'

They climbed the stairs, until they found themselves outside on the rooftop. It was snowing, but obviously it wasn't 90 degrees outside, so Tohru started shivering. Yuki took off his jacket, and put it over her.

'Maybe the weather will help you calm down,' he said.

'Oh, Yuki I don't know, I just felt that I could find him and ask why he did it.'

'Do you really think that would be the best idea?'

'I don't know, he just…lonely, I'm sure if he had someone, he wouldn't have done it.'

'But he did do it, Tohru, don't you see he's dangerous. What if he did that to you?'

'No he wouldn't have,' Tohru said walking up to a stone angel. 'Because I care for him.'

Behind the stone angel the phantom stood, his heart was finally touched; he felt joy, the joy of love.

'Tohru, I care, but for you,' Tohru turned to face him, at the same time the rose the phantom gave her dropped to the ground unnoticed. ' And I have always loved you since we were little.'

Tohru's eyes widened, suddenly all thoughts of the phantom disappeared. Her eyes began to water.

'Yuki, I love you too.'

Phantom froze.

'Tohru since you were always there to except me as who I was, I want you to be there with me, forever.'

Yuki then pulled out a ring, and got down on one foot.

'Will you marry me?'

Tohru was filled with joy.

'Yes,' she cried out.

Yuki stood up, and came close to Tohru, and kissed his new fiancé.

Kyo looked around to see the silence, but only saw proof to what he just heard. Tears came out; they were silent and painful.

After their kiss, both Yuki and Tohru were feeling more confident.

'Let's go back inside, shall we?' Yuki said

Tohru nodded.

Once gone, the phantom cried more openly. He stopped and wiped his tears. He left his hiding spot, and noticed the fallen rose.

'How could she do this to me? How could she give away my love for another person?' he shouted

He walked up to the stone railing, and pounded his fist.

'Well next time I'll her, and she'll pay, they'll all pay.'

He stood on the gargoyle at the edge of the roof. The wind picked up, and he put his arms out, it almost felt like he was flying. That's when he let go of the rose.


	5. Graveyard

**Author's Note**: OK, hi everybody! Soooooooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I meant to do it last week, but I started work, and when I get home, everyone's on the freaking' computer. I would have gotten it up earlier up today, but I forgot to save (baka) and had to do the whole thing over again.

Now remember when I said I'll explain things later about why fruba and phantom go together, here it is for those of you who haven't got it, yet: Yuki and Kyo both like Tohru right? So does Rahol and Phantom. And Tohru can't choose between them, can she... well I'll leave that up to you. Anyhow here's the real reason why I did this combo. Kyo always have his beads, Phantom always has his mask, what are they with out them? Think about it.

I have another note at the bottom for some explanations in the story. But other than that...

**To my wonderful reviewers**:

Kimberly: your one of those wonderful people who probably gets what I meant above. Thanks

Kato Shingetsu: he's mad and gets a little worse

evilalternateendingstorywriter: (puts on kagura impression)'Ohhh I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update earlier' _turns into a screaming banshee_ 'BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? YOU NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE, SO HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN?' well thanks for the review, I'll keep that in mind from now on, ohh please don't go (gives hugs) I didn't mean it (ok maybe I did, a little)

Auron's Fan: heh...heh...heh... break into a song (sweat drop) um enjoy the chapter

Aria's star: wow, didn't realize it until now but I got all the kyo fans, don't I? and haru, huh?

_Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing, but this idea. Not Fruba or Phantom of the Opera, or its music.

* * *

_

Chapter 5

The following day Tohru woke up early. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death.

She didn't want to wake up Yuki who was sleeping beside her. After he had proposed to her they went out to celebrate alone, since Tohru didn't want it to known by others, yet.

Tohru rose up and changed into the clothes she brought with her. She wore all black, nothing fancy, just a simple black dress and a black cape that reached her ankles, along with black shoes. After that she went down the stairs of Yuki's apartment and into the plaza.

There were few outside at the hour. It was cold, and the streets were full of slush from previous snow days. The sky was gray. It looked like snow again.

Across the street was a young man (let's make it Kureno) who was feeding his carriage horse. Tohru approached him.

'Ahh…can I receive a ride to the cemetery?' she asked.

'Yeah, of course. Just give me a second to get Rin here ready.'

Tohru looked around, and spotted an arrangement of flowers.

'While you're doing that can I go get some flowers?'

'Sure.'

Tohru went to the little market and spotted roses, she sighed, just looking at them reminded her of the Phantom.

While tending his horse, the young blonde didn't notice the mysterious shadow behind him. He suddenly felt something hit him on the back out his head. He turned to find a complete stranger attacking him with a mass of wood. He threw a punch at him, but the stranger had caught the strike in mid air with his free hand. Suddenly the person pulling the piece of wood back, with both hands, and knocked him on the head. Everything turned into darkness.

The phantom dragged the cab driver, and stuffed him into the corner of the street. He just stared at his victim, and then took his hat. Kyo needed to disguise himself from Tohru for the moment.

After paying for the flowers she chose to get for her mother, she returned. She noticed he was already in his seat, with his back against her. She helped herself into the carriage.

'Ready?' Kyo murmured keeping his voice low.

'Yup.'

'Where did you say you want to go?'

'To the cemetery, please.'

With that Kyo cracked the whip, and started to head for Tohru's destination.

Yuki opened his eyes and sat up.

'Tohru!'

He looked around him; she was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly it came to him that to day was her mother's death anniversary. He was planning to go with her, even though she said that it wasn't necessary.

He went to the window to see if she was still in the plaza, so he could go with her, but he looked outside his eyes filled with anger. Tohru was in a carriage that was being driven by the phantom.

He grabbed the clothing nearest to him, a white shirt and dark denim pants. He grabbed his sword and headed for the stables to get his white stallion.

The young cab driver came back to his consciousness, he rub his head, he remembered faintly what happened, and gradually it came back to him. Some jerk stole his carriage. He got up, stilling rubbing his head, and was heading towards the police station to report the incident, when a young man on a white horse came up to him and asked where the black carriage was heading for.

'Cemetery,' he muttered, he didn't even know which carriage the man was talking about, but that was where his was going. He looked up to examine the young man again, since the boy obviously wasn't dressed for the weather, but he was gone.

'Oh well,' he grunted and went on his way.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came..._

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

Tohru looked out on the passing landscape, the fields were empty and silent. She pulled her hood back up over her head after the wind had drawn it down.

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside my mind... _

The horse's hooves clomped on the wet road. It was afraid of its driver and the driver knew this, too. Kyo had kept a tight grip on the reins and had occasionally whipped the black horse to make it go faster, but not too often since the sensible Tohru was right behind him.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet..._

My power over you

_Grows stronger yet... _

Yuki was pushing the stallion and himself to the limits. The cold sir of the season was entering into his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. But he had to keep going; who knows what kind of danger that madman was going to do with Tohru? His hair was whisked back along with everything else that wasn't strapped tight such as his shirt and the horse's mane. If only he had waken up earlier, then Tohru wouldn't have been in this danger and the wind wouldn't be hitting his chest at full speed.

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside your mind... _

The carriage slowed down, Tohru blinked from her absent-minded stare. She was at the cemetery. She had asked the cab driver to wait for her while she gave her respects to her mother. Little did she know that this driver had plans of his own. She walked to the entrance when she felt something on her cheek, and looked up. It was snowing.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear..._

_I am the mask you wear... _

_It's me they hear... _

She entered the graveyard; it didn't have a haunting aura about it, due to the fact that it was the middle of a snowy day. Everything was cover with snow and a new layer was being put on. It almost looked peaceful. She past plenty of graves, some with crosses, some with loving messages engraved, other with godly statues, such as angels.

(Two voices; phantom & Tohru)

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice,_

_In one combined:_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside your/my mind... _

Tohru reached her mother's tomb. There was a picture of her craved on it. Tohru was almost excepting her mother to pop out from nowhere and tell her it was all a joke. Although Tohru would have not have found such a joke funny (who would?) in the end she would have given a laugh for her mother back. Just thinking about her mother made her knees weak. They let out and Tohru fell and wept on the stone steps.

Just then she heard a voice singing, it was the same voice that nursed her and comforted her after her mother's death.

'Angel of Music?'

'_Why are you crying, dear sweet girl, what has made you upset?'_

'Where are you?' Tohru whispered.

'_Just come with me, and I will help you, clear the tears that you have just wept.'_

The phantom appeared from behind the tomb, Tohru became memorized. Her eyes followed his every move, from the back of the tomb to the front. He snapped his finger and the door to the tomb opened.

'Come with me Tohru,' Kyo said, offering her his hand.

Tohru got up on her feet, still starring at the phantom, stepped up to him.

'NO! Tohru!' someone shouted behind her. It was Yuki; he was breathing heavily, she then snapped back into reality.

'Tohru, it's a trap!' he exclaimed. He took out his sword and slashed a thin wire covered in snow, which Tohru had never noticed before. In doing this it some how triggered the tomb door to close. He walked up to where the phantom was standing, and banging and pushed against the door. He turned back to Tohru.

'You see if you had taken his hand, as far as I know, you could have been stuck in there forever, but you would have died from suffocation way before. The phantom here knew it was going to snow so the wire would have been well hidden,' Yuki proclaimed.

'Is this true Kyo?'

Kyo remained silent, then said, 'In ways.'

'What is that suppose to mean, you creep?' Yuki shouted.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' the phantom said, a smirk ran up his face as he pulled out his own sword.

But of course Yuki had no intention to fight. He stared hard at the phantom, walked down the steps, took Tohru's hand, and was heading out.

'Let's leave, Tohru.'

'What's this, coward? I grab my sword and you run?' Kyo mocked.

'You're the coward, grabbing another man's woman, with out him knowing, and leading her to her own death, you stupid fool.'

'Don't call me stupid,' muttered Kyo.

It was Yuki's turn to smirk.

'You _stupid_ fool,' he repeated.

With this Kyo went head on with his sword at Yuki, but Yuki was quicker and blocked his attack.

'Tohru, step back!' both men shouted.

The brunette didn't know what else to do. Before she knew it the two men were engaged in a battle of swords. Both were the most talented swordsmen Tohru had ever seen, but dear Yuki was somewhat quicker.

Somewhat.

'Urgh…' moaned Yuki. Kyo gave a smile over victory, taking pride for scarring Yuki's arm, but Yuki didn't take time to bawl. Unfortunately for Kyo, he was right in front of a set of stairs. Yuki took both hands and pushed himself down, making Kyo to lose his balance and fall on his back. Yuki parried his opponent's sword away, having Kyo right where he wanted him.

Kyo's eyes became larger as Yuki pulled his sword up for the finally blow.

'YUKI, NO!' cried Tohru.

Yuki looked behind him to find a terrified Tohru. No, he thought to himself, this wasn't right. No it wasn't right to kill, even this one's soul. He walked up the stairs and took Tohru's hand. With his free hand he whistled for his horse, which came galloping by. He took its reins, patted it, then he help Tohru get on, and afterwards boosted himself up.

They both gave two different looks at the fallen combatant, Tohru with sadness, Yuki's with disgust.

As they rode away, Tohru glance back to see Kyo, alone in the snow.

* * *

**Author's note**: 1. I have never seen ren before or kureno, so I don't know what color horse she turns into, I just said black b/c of her hair. 2. I recommend getting the sound track to phantom it's way awesome than this.3.Sorry for not being a good editor 4.Yuki would have so beaten Kyo quicker, but remember that somewhat comes in because, he's been out in the cold... the asthma, you know, other than that please review.6. when the song first starts tohru sings,then kyo, then both together 5.review please, i said it before but i'll say it again. 


	6. Masquerade

**A/N**: Wow it's been a long time since I did this, I know it's my own fault, but I've been working on this thing everyday, really, don't be hating. I get kicked off the computer after an hour, I know this should at least take me an hour to write, but I get writer's block in between, so it takes forever. But other than that I update every week and add a new chapter every other,I think. But not this time, I going on another world trip adventure and won't be back in three weeks, and considering it takes me a week to write a chapter, your gonna havta wait a month for the next chapter, but hey when it comes to me, what's the difference?

Anyway let's get to business, shall we? Ahhh, this is the second to last chapter!So if you guys want anything, tell me. And please re-read previous chapters (chapter 5, in particular) I update them every second or so to make sure they make the best sense possible. Oh, what i said for the summary, i meant it. Right now i just want to read and rewiew, the way i was before. Everyone wants a reviewer for their story but everyone's to busy writting a story to review.Hmm... I'm sure i had more to say, but oh well.

**To my wonderful reviewers**(i luv you all):

OmegaOmega : Um, thank you for your review, and um I'm marrying kyo, sorry (Kyo: NO YOU'RE NOT) well then

Jay-4-u: Funny thing is I never read the manga, my attention span is that short.

evilalternateendingstorywriter: you don't have brain damage, akito gets that award, no wait she should get the pyhco award.

ttMai: Thanks for reviewing every chapter I ever made, you even reviewed for my baby(my1st story)

Applehappy: And i love you for reviewing, thanks

Hylian Dragoness: No, your making me blush, this isn'tperfect, it's good though, but I strive for perfection.

Kato Shingetsu: I hope so, I never read her in the manga, only looked up sites on her.

Aria's star: funny how you say akito. You know those which personality your most like test, well i took one for fruba, and i got Akito( i was freaking out) so i took it again and got kyo(phew), it's ok i don't like akito either, that's why i took the test over.

Auron's Fan: wow your review just got into some deep thinking- i just snapped out of it.ok first um, they weren't singing it was background music.

BUT here is the real deep thinking you got me into. And anyone can read this b/c it's what I think about kyo and yuki.: I thought that Yuki and Kyo don't really hate each other, they were only meant to, due the zodiac. but if there wasn't a curse they really wouldn't talk to each other. I mean can't you imagine kyo as one of those kids playing basketball on the streets with a bunch of other teens, while yuki's indoors studying(by himself)?And Tohru is some sort of pain reliever, a middle ground, which they both want to themselv- gosh I talk to much.

* * *

Chapter 6

After the encounter with Yuki, Kyo stopped appearing, and soon everyone started noticing, too. The plays begun to be ordinary plays, that didn't have people screaming out the theater. This was good for business, of course.

'_Shigure_!' Ayame sang. '_Oh Shigure_.'

'Yes Ayame?' Shigure melodiously said back.

' Well is it just me or has our phantom not been killing lately?'

'Killing? He hasn't even been seen. Isn't it lovely?'

'Yes it is, we actually have people coming in, not having to worry about their heads getting chopped off.'

'I know, well not entirely, cause such thoughts didn't cross my mind.'

'We have to celebrate!'

'Let's have a big party! We can serve wine and beer and have the dancers stri-'

'Shigure we can't have any old party, what will people think?'

'Um…we're holding a bachelor party for Yuki.'

'I don't know about that,' Ayame said looking at his little brother who was congratulating Tohru for another great performance, even though she held her regular duty as a dancer. 'He seems to already be acquainted with someone else.'

Shigure smiled and nodded.

Yuki departed with Tohru, who went to change out of her costume, since they just performed a play. He turned and headed towards the older men, and noticed their stares.

'What are you two looking at?' he demanded.

Shigure smiled, 'Oh nothing, we were just talking about how we should have a party for the recent shortage of phantom attacks.'

'Not a party Shigure, a masquerade, that's it!' exclaimed Ayame.

'A masquerade!' squealed Shigure. 'But what can I wear?'

'Obviously something that makes you stop looking like a butler,' Yuki murmured walking away.

'Yuki mind your manners,' Ayame turned back to Shigure. 'He does have a point.'

'What?'

'But I'm sure I can take care of it, maybe it's this suit, or the hair.'

'Let's not touch the hair.'

A masquerade is a formal party just like any other except the guests and the hosts all wear mask. In this suit people can easily flirt with others without showing facial expressions. This way you can easily hide whether or not you like or dislike a person, leaving no hard feelings. Masquerades are always more fun, because when you cover yourself up, well, people can't tell who you are, and that gives you they freedom to be anyone you like, unless you un-mask yourself.

Once word was out that Ayame and Shigure were hosting a masquerade, life at the theater began to be most busy and stressful than usual. It was going to be fun, but there was a lot of work to it.

The entire crew of cleaning maids and servants were pushed to their limits. The Grand Hall never held such a purpose before. Floors needed to be mopped, walls needed new paint, new furniture, while the chandeliers had to get some shinning.

As if decorating the main hall was the only concern. What's a party without music and food? Ayame had to begged Hatori to have his orchestra play for the masquerade. Hatori agreed, but didn't know what he was getting into. The second he accepted Ayame gave him a stack of music he wanted him to learn for the night, which was set for that Friday evening. Shigure took care of the food, supervised by Uo, to make sure he didn't eat everything at sight.

They ordered pastries, cakes, punch, and other wonderful treats. Along with food there were the drinks- beer, rum, red wine, white wine, and champagne. It was all delightful.

Friday afternoon came sooner than expected (well it came on time, but seemed to soon), and only final touches were needed. Maids were in the hall doing last minute polishing, Tohru was stepping out to meet Yuki, when she took a moment to look around.

Everything was white; the columns were white with white flower streams spiraled down them. There were bouquets of white and gold flowers at every turn, and the chandeliers never looked so majestic, making everything look gold.

_Later that night._

Nightfall came and the Grand Hall glimmers and glowed, more than it did during the day.

People gradually entered at first, but soon came by the dozens.

They were dressed in black or white outfits, each with a matching mask. Masks came in many ways; some covered your entire face, some that just covered your cheeks and eyes brows, some which covered half your face like the phantom's, and others that had to be held up to the face.

'Shigure?'

Shigure turned to see a man with silver hair in all white. He jumped, so did the man, they scared each other since Shigure too was dress up, in all black to be true.

'Shigure it's me,' Ayame said pulling off his mask.

Shigure started laughing, Ayame joined him. Both of them took their dates and entered the hall, side by side.

Everything was going perfectly, even Hatori with the short notice was playing the music flawlessly.

There were people ballroom dancing on the center floor while those with out dates or partners stayed to the side, some watched from the second floor. As the upper class chatted, danced, and watched, the servants snuck the alcohol out in a furtive manner.

Hatori tapped his baton and soon a group of singers lined up on the stairs, which were at the center of the room. The started singing an old traditional song made for masquerades.

While performing the little quire did a little act with turns and popping from behind their mask. Everyone stopped and smile at them.

After one verse into the song people soon started entering the dance floor to dance to it, but not every couple was dancing.

'Tohru, why don't you want to show everyone we are engaged? All you have to do is wear the ring on your hand and not on a string around your neck.' Yuki said in a low voice chasing after Tohru.

'Well, with everything going on with the phantom, you know…' Tohru started.

'No, I don't know.'

'Well with the phantom hurting everyone, and last time I don't want him to hurt you because of me.'

'Tohru, he's gone now, he can't anyone.'

She stared at him.

'And Tohru always know that I love you.'

Her eyes warmed and they kissed behind a pillar for no one to see.

Two eyes in the crowd did though.

They walked into the dance floor. Tohru was wearing a pretty yellow dress, a gift she received from Ayame. Yuki himself was wearing a military suit (More like the old fashion ones).

The masquerade song quickened, Yuki was taking Tohru hand to dance.

BOOM!

A great explosion hit at the top of the stairs. As the smoked cleared away, a figure stepped out.

'Well, well, well, looks like we're all hiding our faces today,' the phantom said.

He was different today, he was in a red suit instead of his usual black, and even his mask was different. It covered the area around his eyes, rather than the usual one that covered his left side.

'Now this theater has been getting out of hands lately.'

'Yes because of you!' Ayame interrupted.

'No!' Kyo shouted, 'it's the other way around, it's because of you."

He started to descend from the top of the stairs. The quire quivered as they moved out the way for him. A few people ran at him, but the phantom easily got them thrown across the room.

Tohru held Yuki's hand.

Akito stomped up in front of Kyo.

'You ruthless freak! You ruined everyone of my shows!' Madam Akito barked at the phantom.

'You're the freak! Your the one who ruined everyone of your plays with your own voice.'

Murmurs, sneers, and snickers spread around the room. Akito started to boil.

'That's it's!' She pointed at her guard, 'You, get him!'

Her very large guard tried to tackle Kyo but it was hopeless. Then Akito herself pout up to Kyo, but at the middle of a step, Kyo snapped his fingers, and Akito then fell through a trap door.

Everyone heard a distant splash. There was a quiet cheer afterwards.

'Now that I'm done with her,' Kyo said walking up to Tohru.

'Step away from her!' Yuki said firmly.

SMACK.

Yuki flew into a pillar, Tohru looked back at Kyo, apparently did it with the flat side of his sword, since he was holding one.

'What do you think I am Tohru?' he asked. Tohru said nothing.

'Tohru what do you think I am? A toy? One you can just throw away after your done with it?

He lifted the sword to her neck, Tohru stiffened, and he slid it under the necklace with the ring Yuki gave her.

'And then get a new one,' he whispered.

He broke the necklace and caught it in his hand, along with the ring.

'Kyo,' whispered Tohru.

He lifted his hand to Tohru's cheek, feeling its smooth surface.

Smack.

Hana ran to her friend.

'Don't ever call me that again,' he muttered.

Suddenly Yuki caught his eyes, he was coming back, and this time with a sword at strength (see note from chapter 5, I updated it, so you better!).

BOOM, with another explosion he was gone, Yuki ran to his nearest escape root, the trap door, but when he looked down, only Akito could be found.

'Are you going to get me up or what? I'm all wet here,' she snapped.

He turned and looked for Tohru, but Uo and Hana were already taking her away to get her bruise checked on.

_In the future._

'_Sir we have to stop and feed the horses if you don't mind?' said the henchman._

'_No.'_

_Yuki's eyes were looking at the window. A young couple was walking out of a jewelry store; they stopped at the entrance and kissed. He suddenly imagined it was Tohru and himself in young days._

_We never had peaceful moments like that often, he thought._

'_Sir, we are ready to go.'_

_The elderly man nodded, and the carriage trotted out of town._

_Back in the past._

Yuki was walking down the hallway, and was going to visit Tohru, but someone else caught his attention.

'Madam Uo, may I speak with you?'

She stopped.

As Yuki caught up with her, he spoke.

'I need to know what you know about the phantom.'

Uo said nothing.

'Please, you're the only one who was here long enough to know anything about him.'

Still silence.

'Please.'

'Fine, but come in here so that no one hears,' she said taking Yuki into a small room nearby.

'Ok,' Yuki said once inside, 'What do you know about the phantom, this Kyo?'

Uo sighed, and then started to explain.

' I came to this theater when I was a young woman; to learn dance then perform in it's plays. But back then the town wasn't the same as it was today; there were more than a handful of performers out in the streets all ripping money from you to show you a lame trick. I usually stayed away from these places like these, but one day I heard some screaming. I was shopping that day, and I was so astounded by the noise I followed it to a dark alley, it then lead me to a part of town I have never seen before. Filled with people in rags, but commoners walk around but not after 9 pm. The screams came to be coming from a tent; you could see shadows of people crowded around a man and a child with something on his head. Posted on the tent a sign read: COME SEE THE HALF FACED MONSTER. I wanted to go in, but when I step near the tent a large man beckoned for me to pay, I didn't have any more to use so I decided to come back another day. When I returned handing over a coin to the very large man who guarded the tent, he pulled up the flap, which was a door to inside. I saw a few people already within, laughing when I walked closer to the center I saw a cage. Inside was a man whipping a little boy; he had a bag on his head with only two holes poked out from the child to see. People laughed as the man called the boy stupid over and over again; he whipped the boy for not doing simple task, such as rolling over, playing dead, or to heel like a dog. I didn't understand he was a human being, he knew what was stupid and what wasn't. But, time came for all to be revealed, the man with the whip came and said, 'this is why he is called the Half Faced Monster,' and he pulled off the bag.

'DON'T LOOK AT ME!' I remembered him screaming it over and over again, but it still didn't stop me from staring at his face. It was terrifying; from his cheek up all the way to his forehead on his left side was a crusty brown layer. It was like dry dead skin, but worst. And it stunk. The smell was putrid. To his right side was normal skin, it didn't make sense, why would the treat him differently just because of the way he looks? They laughed at him, shouting 'look at the hideous beast,' and 'look it's trying to hide itself, like he knows he different.' He knew he was different and he knew it too. He was only a child, but he covered his face and ran into the far corner, but the man with the whip would always catch him with his whip and pulled him closer to the crowd for everyone to see. Some people laughed others finch, I myself couldn't help shivering back, though it was wrong. I practically ran out the tent, couldn't stand any of it anymore. I couldn't stand the way he was treated, or people's reactions including my own. Once outside I took a deep breath, then suddenly the large man who guarded the tent said I needed to pay again to re-enter. I wasn't planning to, at least for tonight. I looked at the large man; he had keys at his belt. Then the idea struck me.

I spent a whole month planning everything I needed to do. Finally when I was ready I visited him, and once everyone left, I whispered to him, 'I will help you.' He nodded. I hoped he understood. The next day I cut a hole in my jacket pocket, I look the bottles of gasoline that I bought into another pocket. Once in the alley, I open the bottles and let them flow out on the ground through my pocket. I walked in many circles and lines and shapes. Finally I walked to the end of the alley, and took out my matches, and started the fire. Before the few seconds the entire place lit up, I ran up to the large man and pay him to get him, he just nodded, but I also took his keys, too. Once inside I waited until everyone learned about the fire and ran out. Using the time I was given I unlocked the cage and freed the boy, but just when we were about to leave a whip grabbed him around the arm.

' Where do you think your going?' said the man who tortured the boy.

But instead of giving an answer the boy grabbed the whip and pulled the man closer. He some how started to claim strength some where out the unknown. For someone who always was around the child, whipping him, he started to panic. The child grabbed the rope and started whipping him. I didn't pay to much attention to this, for I was already outside watching the fire grow nearer. When I look back at him, he had already strangled the guy to death.

'Come on,' I beckoned.

I held my out, grab it, and we through the back way. Behind the tent there was fence, no one could go that way, so everyone else had to run through the fire, and hope they got out okay. But the fence had a little hole in it, big enough for both him and I to go through. Soon the police were after us, the ground was wet and the child was kept just like an animal, he had no shoes or shirt, just shorts, so the coldness must have got. We ran to the back theater, and that's when I started to panic, I didn't have anywhere to place him, then I saw a sewer drain. I found a metal bar, and with Kyo's help I got it open, I told him to stay there and I would get him later. But he was smarter than that. He found me with in the theater. He had found a way from the sewer drain to the theater's dungeons below, now where he lives. He was a genius; by himself he made beautiful music, plays, and poetry. He even taught himself magic. He is the master of magic, those magicians on the streets, at circuses can't compare.'

'Madam, do you think this genius turn to madness?' Yuki asked.

Uo stayed quiet then spoke, ' Perhaps.'

'All those years alone, without sane people near him, teaching him. He might know what's stupid from what's not, but he obviously doesn't know what's right from wrong. With a childhood like such he probably just knows that you hurt the ones that you do not like.'

Uo stared quietly.

'If that is so, then it's time for this madness to end.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Wow you have just read more than3000 words my longest yet.1)remeber where Shigure said stri it was strip for those of you who haven't figure that one.2) read the note from chapter 5, read it! read it, i tell you! 3) please review! thanks until next time.

NOW I figure out what I was going to say-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own phantom of the opera, or fruba.


	7. The Final Scene

Phantom of the Opera: Fruba Style

Chapter Seven: The Final Scene

Yuki was rushing in and out of rooms. It was now or never, they had to catch the phantom. He was a menace that did not know when to quit. Ayame and Shigure were also running around making preparations for the play. The phantom wanted to threaten them and scare them from not performing like how they wanted to in their own theater house, however, it was time to regain the reigns of control. They were not going to let this criminal get in the way of their productions any further. Yuki also knew that this was what it took to protect Tohru from that man's advances.

**Knock, knock**

"Hello?" said Tohru, "Come in."

"Hey Tohru," Yuki said, entering her quarters. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so. But I am quite nervous."

"Don't be, just do your job, Tohru," Yuki said with a smile. "You are talented and beautiful. You are sure to wow the crowd."

Tohru instantly embraced Yuki. "Yuki, you have only been kind to me, you are the sweetest person that I know."

"Tohru," Yuki said with an ominous undertone. "I want to capture the phantom for your safety, for the safety of of everyone who ever enters the theater. We need to capture him because he only brings harm to everything he touches. You understand that, right?"

Tohru was not sure what to say, so she silently nodded. Yuki smiled once again. He gave Tohru a smile and said, "I love you."

Tohru said nothing, but smiled. Yuki then exited the room to get more preparations completed for the event ready.

They had set guards almost everywhere in the theater. Ayame and Shigure were not playing around. The theater was also packed with a multitude of people. People came for several different reasons. Some came to actually enjoy the show, others to help capture the Phantom, and others came to witness the capture of the theater's Phantom. Nevertheless, all were quite excited that evening to see how things would play out.

The murmur of the crowd died down as Hatori began to play the interlude of the play and the first scene began. The audience eagerly watched as the actors came on to the stage to take their part in the play. Every single person in the theater had held their breath to see who would be the first victim of the play. This was especially true when Tohru came out to take part in her own role. However, nothing expired during the first part of the play. Before anyone knew it, they were all just enjoying a wonderful performance of Carmen. Perhaps it was all the anxiety of the Phantom that had the actors blood boiling because they all put in a little bit more effort in giving the audience a wonderful show. They all knew that the Phantom would definitely cut out anyone who did not show their best.

Intermission soon came. The audience took a brief break. Everyone was getting much more relaxed, although, three men were still anxious as ever.

"Urrgh..." Shigure sighed. "Where is that menace?"

"It appears he doesn't want to show his face.," Ayame said with a smirk. "I guess we showed him!"

"I wouldn't count on it," said Yuki.

"Oh, come on, look at this place," Ayame objected. "Even if he wanted to jump in and ruin the show, we would be on him in a matter of seconds. There would no way that little beast could get through this kind of security."

Little to Ayame's knowledge, the "little beast" was already taking steps to foiling his plans. Slowly one by one, Kyo was taking down guards back stage and as the final scene approached, all of the guard backstage were knocked out. Kyo then jumped the main lead singer and tied the poor, unfortunate soul up with rope.

Tohru walked across the stage, she began to sing what would be her final notes of her solo. She was relieved.

'The phantom did not show himself,' she thought. This way he was safe and was no threat to anyone.

A voice started singing behind her. It was him. She knew his voice. She was trained to recognize like how a baby bird recognizes its mother's chirp. She didn't want to look back as she fear it would summon ill will; however, there was no helping it as it as Kyo got closer to her.

_Past the point of no return _

_No backward glances _

_Our games of make-believe are at an end. _

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" _

_No use resisting _

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Kyo began to advance towards Tohru, taking command of her body, and making her move elegantly with music that was around her. Of course, Tohru knew that she had become the victim of the phantom, but she kept telling herself that the show must go on. However, subconsciously, she could not pull herself away from the phantom if she wanted to.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul _

_What rich desire unlocks it's door _

_What sweet seduction lies before us? _

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold _

_What warm unspoken secrets _

_Will we learn _

_Beyond the point of no return? _

Kyo, released Tohru from his dance. She stared at him intensely, but she was not the only one. The entire audience was staring at him as well. Some were wondering who was this handsome fellow who had taken the stage. However, as Tohru began to sing, she nodded towards Yuki, cuing to him that the man besides her was in fact the phantom.

_You have brought me _

_To that moment when words run dry _

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence _

_Silence. _

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why _

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent, _

_Now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided _

_Decided. _

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now _

_Our passion-play has now at last begun. _

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question _

_How long should we two wait before we're one? _

_When will the blood begin to race _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom _

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

"Where on earth are the guards?" Ayame whispered furiously once he realize that the phantom has entered his turf.

Most of the men near Yuki were building up a fuss, but Yuki sat there, in his balcony seats, staring at the duet he saw in front of him on a crimson, fiery stage. At this point the two actors on the stage were on the set bridge, edging closer and closer to each other. Each step was a movement of passion and intensity. Tohru's very core was ripping away from her pull itself towards the man that stood steps away from her. The feeling both ignited her body with lust and torture. She could hear her heart pounding and she wondered if Kyo could hear it too. The audience was mesmerized by the scene in front of them.

The two began to passionately sing together, embracing each other in a final dance.

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn _

_We've passed the point of no return. _

As their voices subsided from the song of darkness and passion. Kyo gently sang to Tohru. His voice was filled with sorrow and yearning.

_Say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime _

_Lead me, save me from my solitude _

Tohru had to know. Who was this man? Why did he teach her how to sing? Why was she compelled to him. As she turned to face him she instantly wanted to see him for he he really was behind his mask.

_Say you want me _

_With you here _

_Beside you _

_Anywhere you go _

_Let me go too _

_Tohru that's all I ask of…_

Screams reeked the theater as Tohru pulled off the mask to reveal the decaying face of Kyo.

"He's a monster!"

"Look at him! His face!"

Kyo looked at Tohru, but her face was hard to read. There was a little bit of fear, but there was still kindness under all of it. Yet, he could not take the screams, and if that was not enough, there were guards coming after him. He instantly say the chandelier. He then pulled a dagger from his costume and threw it with great accuracy towards it, cutting the rope. The massive light fixture began to swing down towards the audience. People shrieked and hustled to get out of the way. The chandelier then sparked as it hit the ground, soon the entire ground floor was bursting with flames. Nevertheless, it was all one big distraction as Kyo grabbed Tohru as they fell down into a trap door.

"Uo, where are they headed?" shouted Shigure.

"The dungeons I believe," said Uo.

"Can you show us the way?" asked Ayame.

"Yes..." Uo said with very little choice.

They all began to follow her, when Ayame noticed that Yuki was staring at the place Tohru and Kyo last stood.

"Yuki, are you coming?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Not with you guys," Yuki shouted back. " Who knows what he's doing with her right now. By the time you guys get down there, he might have killed her or something. I'm going this way."

With those words, Yuki jumped into the trap door himself and followed Kyo and Tohru.

"Come," said Uo. "It is safer that we take the stairs."

A mob began to follow her to that staircase that lead to the dungeons below.

Somewhere below the main theater.

**Splash**

Yuki found that he landed in water. He soon had to struggle for his life to break out of the cage that he found himself. Water was pouring into the cell. With his sword he sawed a bar out to swim into a dungeon river way. He soon found himself peering over the water to see Kyo and Tohru on a little open corridor.

"WHY WOULD YOU TAKE OFF THE MASK?" shouted Kyo furiously.

"I didn't know!" exclaimed Tohru. "I'm sorry."

"Did you want people to laugh at me? Did you want them to see me as a monster?"

"No, I just wanted to see you."

"See me? Really? Well, are you happy now. Did you think I would look like a prince. Did you think that from seeing you all of your answers would be solved?"

"No, I just wanted to..."

"What do you know? You probably think I'm a monster like all of the rest. You're probably laughing at me like all the rest. And after all I've done for you."

"KYO!" Tohru grabbed Kyo and kissed him. "I don't think of you as a monster. You have been there for me since I was little. You have watched over me and helped me to become the woman that I am today. I would never have received that part in the play if it wasn't for you. Kyo, don't you see? I don't care about what other people think about you. I care for you."

Kyo was instantly taken away from her motions. His face began to soften when something caught his eyes. Yuki began to merge from the water.

"Really, Tohru? Do you really care for me, when you say that you love this man too?" Kyo raised his voice.

Yuki charged at Kyo with his sword. Kyo quickly pulled out his sword, pushing Tohru away from him.

"Stupid beast, don't even know when someone feels pity for you," Yuki muttered.

This only enraged Kyo even more.

"Please stop!" Tohru shouted.

Yuki was completely worn out from chasing after Kyo and Tohru by land and by water. The water from the dungeon river way was seeping into his lungs. He soon found himself coughing between breaks with his duel between Kyo. It was taking a lot out of him to keep up the fight.

Kyo soon picked onto to this. He smirked and with one fierce blow, he pinned Yuki to the ground.

"Yuki," shrieked Tohru.

"Finally, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going to finish you up go good now," Kyo said, ready to stab his sword into Yuki.

Water was rising as the buildings structure was falling apart, unable to keep the river right outside the theater from coming inside. In the far distance of the dungeons, the roaring crowd's voice was gaining territory and getting closer to where the three lovers stood. Before they knew it the pillars began to fall around them.

"Kyo, please, don't do this!" begged Tohru.

Kyo looked up at her. Her face looked as if it were in physical pain. Tears were falling across he face and her eyes were swollen from the crying. He then got up, off you Yuki.

"Go."

"Wait, what?" said Yuki.

"Go before I change my mind. Take the boat," He pointed to a boat near by. " This place will soon be flooded.

Yuki and Tohru grabbed hands and Yuki then helped Tohru onto the boat.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" asked Tohru.

"No," said Kyo.

"Wait, how come?" Tohru shouted.

"Because this is the way it has to be."

Kyo nodded at Yuki, who got on the boat and took the oar. Kyo kicked the boat off the pier.

"Noooooooooo," screamed Tohru.

Yuki then grabbed Tohru, preventing her from accidentally tipping the boat over. As they drifted away another pillar fell down blocking their view. Kyo stared out at them as much as he could until they left his eyes. He then turned around and began tearing everything apart. He wept with great anger and sorrow as he knew he may never see Tohru again.

Yuki and Tohru met up with the other people who came down looking for the phantom, they advised all to leave the building as it was falling down and they would all be killed if they stayed.

Tohru gave one last look as she began up the stairs to the main floor down the dungeon corridor, torn by the feeling that the person she care about was still down there. Yuki then offered her his hand and together they climbed up the stairs as fast as they could.

_Back to the Present_

_"Sir we are here," said the driver opening the door to the old man._

_ "Thank you," said Yuki._

_ Yuki slowly walked out of the carriage through the gates of the graveyard. The winter air brushed past the old man and he could recall seeing this graveyard during its younger years in the very same state as it were on that snowy,cold day. The scenery was quite subtle and quiet that day. Yuki stopped by a few gravestones before coming to his final destination._

_ A gravestone stood in front of him. Carved into it was the name Tohru Honda Sohma- Loving mother and wife. On top of the gravestone was the evidence that someone else had reached there before Yuki. One lone crimson red rose._


End file.
